Caught
by Skyrah the Crazy Fangirl
Summary: Because Frisk has RESET too many times and causes time anomalies, he gets arrested by the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron. Now, he must escape from the Infinetentiary with Blendin Blandin. Male Frisk, Female Chara, takes place just before "Blendin's Game".


**So, this is my first Undertale and Underfalls fanfiction. It's probably not the best, but this idea just randomly came to me one day and I wrote it for fun. In the future, I'll look back and be like "Wow, this is bad", so don't expect the best for this. Just saying.**

* * *

Caught

Frisk woke up on a bed of Golden Flowers. He sighed, knowing what would happen next. Should he dodge Flowey's "friendliness pellets", or should he just run straight into them? He thought for a little bit, and then eventually decided to dodge them to piss him off.

The young human made his way into the next room to see a flower smiling happily. Frisk had already learned multiple times to not trust that smile.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the-" Flowey wasn't able to finish his sentence, as two tall, strong men appeared. One had a nametag saying "Lolph", while the other was apparently named "Dundgren".

"Frisk the 7th Fallen Human, you are hearby under time arrest for causing multiple time anomalies," Lolph said as Dundgren handcuffed Frisk.

"Hey! I'm trying to play a game with them!" Flowey protested.

"This boy has committed multiple crimes, even those outside of our time jurisdiction. Your 'game' can resume 5000-squared time sentences," Dundgren told Flowey as Lolph went ahead with Frisk.

"Wha- the kid's a boy?! I thought he was gender-neutral!" Flowey remarked as Dundgren disappeared also. "Eh, who cares?."

Toriel peaked out. "Strange. I thought I heard a child talking down here. Oh well." She retreated back into the Ruins.

Pretendthisisaline

"Come on!" Frisk protested as he was thrown into what was called the 'Infinetentiary'. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You have been found time guilty," a booming voice explained. "I have reviewed the time footage and time lines, and have found you the cause of the time problems in the time known as '2015 A.D.' You cannot try to talk your time way out of this time punishment."

"This is coming from a giant baby," the young boy remarked. "And are you payed for constantly saying 'time'?"

"Hey! Don't talk back to Time Baby!" A short, round man said from the cell next to Frisk.

"Shut your time mouth, Blendin. Kissing up to me won't get you out of your time sentence," Time Baby reminded.

"Sir, it's time for your 20-year nap," a small robot said.

Time Baby sighed. "Very well. And as a reminder, Frisk, your time powers won't work here." With that, the giant baby left.

"Great," Frisk said, curling up into a ball. Here he was, trapped in what seemed to be the future for some reason he didn't even know. "How am I going to get out of here?"

"There's no way out," the man in the next cell- didn't Time Baby say his name was Blendin?- answered. "Y- you know, I wouldn't be plotting my escape out loud. N- not that I've been in the same situation."

"You're a bad liar. You know that, right?" Frisk shot back.

"I- I'm not lying!"

"I can tell if someone is lying. I've put up with it over and over. But...maybe we can work together."

"Shh! Keep it down! The time guards are making their time rounds around this time!"

"Can you tell me how everything works around here, please? Maybe I can figure something out so we can-"

"Can what?" A giant lizard man wearing a guard uniform interrupted.

"I meant _I_ can...figure my way out around here! By the way, what am I doing here? I'm only 9."

The guard laughed. "Your time age doesn't matter. You've committed time crimes, and the time severity outways your time age. Anymore dumb questions from your time?"

Frisk shook his head.

"Good. Now keep your time mouth shut!" The guard then left and went around the corner.

"The guard is gone now. Can you please explain now?" Frisk asked Blendin.

"W- well, in a few years we'll be able to go outside-" Blendin started.

"A FEW YEARS?! That's it," Frisk said, his eyes turning red as he slid between the electric bars, not caring about the static shocking him. "Too easy."

"You're going to get in time trouble! Get back in!" Blendin begged. "We'll figure it out a different way! W- with less daring moves!"

"Look, chubby. Do you want to get out or not?" Frisk spat. He didn't wait and bashed the nearby keypad, breaking it. The bars sizzled out, and Blendin stepped out.

"First off, my name is Blendin Blandin, not 'Chubby'! Second, we're going to get in trouble! Maybe we can find a safer way to get out!"

"I know we'll get in trouble. That's what's fun about it."

"What's going on in here?! Don't move a time muscle, or we'll use this time taser on you!" The guard from earlier cried as he charged in with another guard.

Frisk jumped up and smashed the guard's face in, leaving blood on his face. He smiled, and continued fighting the guards while Blendin watched in disbelief. After knocking the two out, Frisk took the uniform off the other guard and threw it at Blendin.

"Put it on," he ordered as he started on the lizard guard. After a few minutes, leaving the two guards in their underwear, the human threw the guards into his cell and left them there. "We'll ditch these later."

"Wow, Frisk. Y- you certainly changed," Blendin remarked.

Frisk turned around and hissed at Blendin. "What was that, chubby?"

"N- nothing! L- let's go a- and get out of here!" Blendin stammered nervously.

Luckily, the two made it out successfully.

"Great! Now, let's ditch these uniforms and get outta here!" Frisk said, throwing the guard uniform off.

"W- wait! Wh- what about our disguise? Th- they'll catch us!" Blendin pointed out.

Frisk rolled his eyes, grabbed a black cloak from a stand nearby, and handed it to Blendin. "Happy?"

"A- aren't you going to pay for it?" Blendin called after Frisk, who had started running off.

"Nope!" Frisk called back. "Finally! I'm free! I can get back!"

"H- hold on! The only way you can get back is if you use a time tape!" Blendin informed the young child as he came (slowly) running after him.

"You're kidding me."

"No! You can get one from a time officer, but-"

"Thanks, Blar Blar! Good luck!" Frisk said, abandoning the man. After making some distance between him, Frisk stopped. "What an idiot. At least I got out. Now, a time tape..."

An officer came over and tapped Frisk's shoulder. "Excuse me, young lady, but are you lost? If so, I suggest you report to-"

Frisk slapped the officer, and drug him into a nearby alley. "I'm not a girl! Now, you're going to give me that time tape of yours and not tell anyone what just happened."

"I need to tell my-" The officer cut off as he stared at the humans' face. The eyes had begun bleeding out some black substance.

"NOW," Frisk demanded in a demonic voice.

The officer nodded, and handed the time tape over.

Frisk smiled creepily, and studied the tape. "Hm...let's see..." He pulled the tape back to the time 2015. "Tell NO ONE."

"I won't. I swear, I won't!"

Frisk's smile grew, and disappeared in a blue flash.

Pretendthisisaline

"Azzy, I'm back~!"

"Wha- how did you know my former name, how are you back, and you can talk?!"

"Shh. We'll destroy this world together, Azzy. I took control of him while he was in prison."

"Chara?"

"That's right, my best friend. Don't worry. I've got this. Just do your thing, and I'll leave this body for now, but I promise that I will come back soon."

Flowey launched a bullet at Chara, and she smiled as the HP drained to 1. "Good job, Asriel."

Frisk found himself in front of Flowey, who was grinning maniacally. How did he get here? And why was his HP only 1?

"DIE."

Well, that explained half of it. Flowey had hit him with a "friendliness pellet". But one second he was arrested, and the next he was here. He didn't need to think about it, though. He waited for the ring of bullets to hit him. Flowey soon let out a cry of pain.

"What a mean creature torturing a small, poor, innocent youth like you!" Frisk quickly looked up to see Toriel standing there. She introduced herself, took Frisk's hand, and the boy followed. Suddenly, flashbacks of a fat man in a prison cell, hurting others to escape the prison, and threatening an officer returned to him. Strangely enough, he kind of enjoyed remembering it. Like it was fun. And a dark voice inside told him to do it again. This time, the victims being the Monsters around him.

Frisk looked up at Toriel. He remembered his past runs in the Underground, and he started wondering something that a 9 year old boy shouldn't normally think- What would happen if he killed everyone? A smile spread across his usually stoic face.

He would soon find out, he thought. Soon, his Genocide would begin.

* * *

 **And here you have it! My first not-rated T, Undertale,** **Underfalls, and no romance fanfiction! Feel free to leave your thoughts (just, please don't leave flames. I don't expect this to be the best thing you've ever read)!**


End file.
